La primera y última vez
by SasuRukiShizu
Summary: "Kaien" era en lo único que podía pensar "¿Qué sera de el?" se preguntaba. Rukia ya no sabia que pensar "¿Sera por la muerte de su esposa? ¿O quizás es otra cosa? iré a averiguarlo". KaiRuki. Lemon


Hola soy SasuRukiShizu y este es mis segundo fic (me anime a escribir otro -.-). Debería estar estudiando para compensar matemática ¬¬… pero puede esperara, tuve un momento de inspiración xDD. Pueden corregirme, criticarme lo que quieran, pero no me amenacen por favor u.u

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes son míos sino que son de Tite Kubo-sensei (aunque me encantaría que sea míos T_T).

**Advertencias:**lemon

**Pareja:**Kaien y Rukia (KaiRuki), no se por que se me ocurrió hacer un fic de ellos, no es que no me guste la pareja, pero mi favorita es el IchiRuki.

Creo que no me falta nada… bueno si me falta algo avisen ^^ a leer

Realmente todo había pasado rápido. No podía creer que la esposa de su amado Kaien estaba muerta hacia ya un día. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Aun se mantenía en su memoria el rostro de su teniente, sin expresión alguna, mojado por las gotas de lluvia y quizás por alguna lagrima escondida.

Decidió salir afuera, ya era hora de volver a la mansión Kuchiki. Es irónico, aun llueve y Kaien ni siquiera asomo un pelo en el cuarte. Posiblemente este lamentándose en su hogar. Quería ir a verlo, pero sabia que no seria de ayuda y ni siquiera tenía tiempo de hacer una parada.

Llego a la mansión y se encerró en su cuarto. Se permitió derramar una lágrima, pero no lloraba por Miyako. Lloraba por Kaien, no podía ni imaginárselo, no deseaba que sufriera y realmente deseaba ir y consolarlo. Se quedo dormida.

Se puso su uniforme de shinigami y se dispuso a ir al cuartel del escuadrón 13. Una semana había pasado ya, pero su querido teniente no aprecia. Todos hablaban de el, se preguntaban por que no estaba, pero nadie tenia una respuesta. Otro día, uno más, dos más, otra semana y nada.

Estaba cansada no podía vivir con esta intranquilidad, que tal si le había pasado algo ó quizás se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie. Iba a retirarse del cuartel cuando una mano la detuvo, era el capitán Ukitake.

-¿Rukia estas bien? Se te ve… bueno… rara- parecía preocupado ¿realmente se veía tan mal? ¿Era tan notorio su estado?

-Bueno… yo estoy bien- dijo con ojos un tanto apagados.

-Esta bien- la miro, se daba cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, pero sabia que empeoraría las cosas si seguía preguntando –bueno… adiós- tuvo suerte, sabia que se ganaría problemas si permitía que el capitán Ukitake le siguiera hablando.

Era temprano, tenia tiempo de hacer una parada, y sabía perfectamente a donde debía ir. Se armo de valor y se dirigió directo a la casa de Kaien.

Toco la puerta, estaba realmente ansiosa, escucho que esta se abría. Su mundo se vino abajo en el instante en el que vio el estado de su teniente, estaba pálido, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna y su cabello estaba opaco, ya no tenia brillo y se veía descuidado. Se quedo en silencio un rato, para no perder la compostura.

-Oh… Hola Kuchiki, pasa- le hizo caso, sabia que estaba cavando su propia tumba pero no le importo. Estaba decidida, quería volver a verlo como antes. Le entregaría su cuerpo, alma, mente y vida si fuera necesario, pero quería recuperar a su Kaien de vuelta -¿Cómo esta todo en el cuartel?-

-Eh… todo esta bien- dudo un poco pero finalmente termino esa frase –to… todos se preguntan por que… no estas yendo- tenia miedo a como podría reaccionar el chico, pero a este no pareció importarle.

-Bien y… ¿Tú?- eso lo desoriento bastante.

-¿Eh?... ¿Yo?... si eh… estoy bien- suspiro de alivio no pensó poder responder pero lo hizo. Se decidió a hacer la pregunta definitiva – Ka… Kaien-dono… ¿porque ah estado faltando estos días?-

-¿Eh?- no era lo que esperaba pero era mejor de lo que se imaginaba, pero aun no quedaba descartada la posibilidad de que la echaran a patadas de ese lugar. La desconcertó volver a escuchar su vos –yo…. no me atrevía a mirarte a los ojos-

-¿Qué?- ¿que estaba diciendo? No entendía nada, a que se refería con mirarla a los ojos.

-Soy una basura… yo nunca le dije a Miyako que ya no la amaba- ¿Qué? Ahora estaba más confundida que entes, que tenia que ver ella con los problemas de pareja de Kaien y Miyako –nunca le dije que te amaba a ti- Ahora si que definitivamente se le había venido el mundo abajo.

Pudo escuchar los pasos del teniente acercándose, cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo tenia besándola, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esto le pasaría a ella. Se limito a responder el beso. Siempre lo había amado, desde que lo vio por primera vez, Adoraba como la trataba, como una persona normal, no como un miembro de la familia Kuchiki. Pero si quiera pensó en la posibilidad de confesarle su amor y mucho menos en que el sintiera lo mismo.

Kaien la tomo de la cintura y la transporto a su habitación. La lanzo sobre la cama y continúo besándola. Rukia comenzó a sentir pequeños espasmos. La ropa comenzó a estorbar para los dos así que poco a poco se fue removiendo.

Eso estaba mal, no debería estar haciéndolo, pero no podía evitarlo su cuerpo no hacía caso a su mente. Estaba realmente confundida, pero sabía perfectamente que ya no podía detenerse a esas alturas.

-Te amo, Rukia- Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Aunque en ese momento no fue algo de importancia. Se limito a besarlo, dándole a entender que ella se sentía de igual manera.

El comenzó a acariciar sus pequeños senos con una mano, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciar levemente la entrepierna de la chica. Rukia estaba totalmente roja y empero más cuando el chico comenzó a meter sus dedos dentro de ella. Finalmente perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

Kaien comenzó a besarla nuevamente, mientras sustituía sus dedos por su necesitado miembro. La chica noto la diferencia al instante, pero el poco dolor que se hizo presente no era un obstáculo.

El ya estaba totalmente dentro y comenzó a moverse. Primer estocada, un espasmo. Segunda estocada, otro espasmo. Estaban sumidos en el placer, no importaba si en ese momento entrara alguien ó lo que sea. No hubiera importado, hubieran seguido hasta el final, hasta que la esencia de cada uno quedara impregnada en el otro, hasta que doliera, hasta que murieran, no importaba como, pero ninguno deseaba terminar. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiados años controlándose y ahora ya no había retorno.

Una oleada de placer se hizo presente, un gemido, otra estocada y más placer. Ya no aguantarían mucho tiempo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan poco? debería ser eterno, entonces podrían continuar amándose de esta manera.

Una ultima estocada y un fuerte grito, ya todo había acabado. Una corriente eléctrica, más fuerte que cualquier tristeza, depresión ó dolor. Un placer inimaginable se hizo presente, sus cuerpos se descargaron. Parecía que ya no hubiese gravedad, como si estuvieran flotando. Incluso se mantuvieron los espasmos unos segundos después de terminar la acción. Cayeron agotados, abrazados y aun disfrutando del otro.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas y todo había vuelto a ser como antes, bueno quizás no todo. Rukia ya no estaba sola, tenía una pareja secreta, Kaien. Aun si se tuvieran que llevar el secreto a la tumba, seguirían encontrándose y amándose hasta el final de sus días. Nada los detendría, ni las reglas, ni los rangos, ni sus familias, nada importaba mientras se tuvieran uno al otro.

FIN

Bueno… no será el mejor, pero aquí lo tienen. Gracias por leerme y… espero que les halla sido de su agrado ^^

Por favor corríjanme si es necesario -.-


End file.
